Amaneciendo
by Funny-life
Summary: Sakuno despierta un domingo de entrenamiento y siente que no está sola. Su príncipe afirma haber pasado la noche con ella, pero Sakuno no lo recuerda. ¿Acaso estaba inconciente, loca? ¿Como podia olvidarlo? Adv: Algo de occ.
1. Chapter 1

**Amanecer**

(RyoySaku ya van en sus 15 años)

Comenzó a despertar y sintió que no estaba sola. Unos brazos protectores rodeaban su cintura, estaba totalmente apresada. Abrió lentamente los ojos y ante ella había un hombre. Un chico, tal vez. Solo sentía su pecho descubierto puesto que no llevaba camiseta alguna. Se asustó enseguida, estaba a punto de gritar. Hasta que oyó esa dulce voz que siempre soñó con escuchar al amanecer.

- Ya despertaste Saku? – comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

- R-ryoma-kun? – levantó su rostro y él le sonrió.

- Buenos días hermosa.

Su cabeza empezó a analizar que pasaba. Abrió los ojos desaforadamente. - ¿qué haces en mi habitación… y… en mi c-cama – comenzó a sonrojarse. – y sin… sin… r-remera…?

- ¿Cómo que, que hago? ¿qué no lo recuerdas?

- n-no r-recuerdo n-nada… ¿d-de que hablas?

- ¿No recuerdas? ¿Enserio Saku? Pero si tú no bebiste nada…

- o.o b-beber?? Ryoma, que rayos…?

Fue callada por la boca del tenista. La besaba desmesuradamente. Aprisionándola contra su cuerpo. La chica se sonrojó aún más. Pero le correspondió el beso. Era lo que siempre había deseado, sólo que nunca se atrevió a decirle al tenista sus sentimientos. Aún así. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Lo último que recordaba con Ryoma fue cuando estuvieron en ese bar y quedaron en que su mejora amigo la vendría a buscar hoy en la mañana para entrenar. Luego recuerda haber vuelto a su casa, haber cenado y haberse ido a acostar. No recordaba nada respecto al príncipe… ¿Acaso tenía un problema en la cabeza? ¡¿Como podría olvidarse de algo así?!

El príncipe comenzó a separarse… - ¿Ya lo recuerdas? – preguntó divertido.

La chica negó lentamente, aún tenía sus mejillas de un leve carmesí. – Bueno, como quieras… te lo recordaré. – la tomó mas fuertemente de la cintura y se colocó encima de ella volviéndola a besar… - me… dijiste… que me amabas… - dijo entre besos, Sakuno enrojeció aún más… ¿Se había confesado inconcientemente? ¡¡Tenía que recordarlo!! – me… dijiste… que era el amor de tu vida… - ésta vez, habló desde su cuello… - yo… - ahora más serio - te dije lo mismo… - la joven abrió fuertemente los ojos… ¿Ryoma Echizen la ama? El ojiambar se detuvo y volvió a verla a los ojos… - Te amo… Sakuno… - ella comenzó a derramar un par de lágrimas… era el mejor momento de su vida. Excepto por el de ayer en la noche, ¡¡QUE NO RECORDABA!!

- Yo… también te amo, Ryoma-kun… - el príncipe sonrió y volvió a besarla…

- No llores… por favor… - suplicó al tiempo que secaba sus lágrimas con su pulgar. La chica detuvo su llanto de felicidad - Serás mi novia Ryuzaki… y no te dejaré ir jamás… - susurró en su oído, para luego bajar a besar su cuello. No era una pregunta… más bien parecía una orden. La chica sonrió. No le molestaba. Era el sueño de su vida y obedecería con toda su alma y corazón. Solo desearía recordar lo que había pasado la maldita noche anterior.

Ryoma comenzó a introducir sus manos bajo la remera de la chica, y se colocó en medio de sus piernas para luego volver a tomar posesión de sus labios. – ¿No me detendrás? – preguntó aguantando la risa… La chica lo miró extrañada. Ella no pensaba detenerlo. Quería recordar. Si no lo detuvo la noche anterior, ¿qué problema había? Si hubiera estado consiente, seguro le habría puesto un alto ayer. Pero no había pasado nada malo. Ya no era su primera vez. ¿Por qué lo detendría? – Debo confesarte algo. – su sonrisa permanecía en su rostro aguantando la carcajada. ¿Qué le causaba tanta gracia?

- ¿Qué sucede Ryoma-kun?

- ¿En verdad quieres que siga?

- B-bueno… - su sonrojo volvió a su rostro… - y-yo… no recuerdo nada… y bien… quiero recordar… no se si ayer estuve inconciente o que… Debo confesarte que si hubiera estado consiente te habría detenido. No porque no te quisiera. Solo porque aún somos jóvenes, y no me siento lista… p-pero… yo te amo, y si no me opuse antes, no lo haré ahora…

El peliverde sonrió y se levantó. Tomó su remera deportiva que había dejado en el suelo, y se la colocó. No iba a obligarla a nada. Le encantaría pasar una noche con ella… pero podía esperar, hasta que se sienta lista y esas cosas de mujeres… La amaba y no se separaría de ella nunca más. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

La niña de trenzas se le quedó observando. No entendía nada. ¿Por qué no seguía? – Saku… no te enojes por favor… - ¿acaso no se sentía listo? ¿acaso el también estaba inconciente ayer? (aunque él lo recordaba) ella lo entendía perfectamente. Lo ama, pero aún no está lista. Por supuesto que no se enfadaría. Iba a decírselo. Iba a decirle que no había problema alguno pero él la interrumpió. – Yo te amo, Saku. Pero soy un cobarde, y no me atrevía a decírtelo. No te sientes lista, así que no te obligaré.

- Pero ya te dije… - el puso uno de sus dedos sobre su boca.

- No lo entiendes, no me atrevía a decirlo. Así que inventé eso de anoche. Quédate tranquila Saku. Aún eres virgen – le recordó divertido.

La chica sonrió y saltó a sus brazos. No podía enojarse con él. Ella también era una cobarde. Y si él no hacía nada, nunca estarían juntos. – No te preocupes, Ryoma-kun… - él le correspondió el abrazo…

- Te amo… Sakuno…

- Yo también te amo… Ryoma-kun…

Él se separó un poco para poder besarla. Un beso que comenzó tranquilo. Hasta que se convirtió en algo que desfachatada pasión y daba comienzo a ésta relación en la que los jóvenes tenistas, (que aunque Sakuno era mala, era tenista igual XD) entregarían todo su corazón.

- Ryuzaki… - dijo entre besos… - será mejor… que baje y… te vistas… - se separaron… ella algo decepcionada y él sonrió. – tu abuela llegará en unos minutos y me dijo que no ponga un pie en tu cuarto cuándo vine a buscarte. Ahora mismo debe de estar volviendo del súper…

- ¡Mi abuela! ¡Lo olvidé! – dijo separándose bruscamente de Ryoma y poniéndose de pie. Al instante notó que sólo traía puesta la camiseta de su pijama y se sonrojó violentamente. El tenista sonrió y se puso de pie quedando enfrente de la chica tomando su mentón. – No te avergüences Saku… Eres mi novia. – luego de eso la besó. Aunque éste fue un beso más corto, fue igual de romántico que los demás. Bueno, tal vez no tanto. Pero muy tierno. – Te esperaré abajo. Ponte ropa deportiva. Aún tenemos que entrenar.

- S-si… – afirmó aún llena de vergüenza mientras el chico dejaba la habitación. Se dispuso a vestirse rápidamente. Hoy entrenaría con su nuevo novio. Era el día más feliz de su vida. Hasta ahora... Quién sabe lo que le espera con ese chico de ojos ambar y cabello negro con destellos verdosos. Estaba segura que aún le quedaban experiencias fantásticas que vivir junto a su lado. Lo amaba y no se separaría de él nunca, jamás…


	2. Chapter 2

**Holas! Bueno, al fin le hice la conti. Estaba en bloqueo de escritora y no sabia como seguirlo… xD**

**Gracias a natha-chan! Que me dio todas las ideas!! **

**Este cap. Va especialmente para ella. Natha-chan: te dediqué éste cap porque el de CAMP TENNIS CLUB tenía que dedicarselo a mi hermana y jukie, tmb. A si que este es solo para vos! **

**Cap. 2 **

Abandonó la habitación con una sonrisa en los labios. Una sonrisa de enamorado, pero a la vez arrogante. Se recostó sobre la puerta y cerró los ojos pensando. Todo salió como lo planeó. Aunque creyó que la chica se daría cuenta, o que al menos se enojaría, un poco, por haberla engañado. Pero no, TODO se lo tomó bien. Y estaba realmente feliz. Aunque era extraño. Desde que volvió de América hace dos años, se volvieron amigos, mejores amigos. Era extraño besar a tu mejor amiga. Además, se dio cuenta de que la quería más que como una amiga, apenas el año pasado. Tardó mucho en aceptarlo; el creía que ese sentimiento era la diferencia de una mejor amiga a una amiga. Pero luego reaccionó cuándo lo visitó su hermano.

_Sabes que te gusta, chibi-suke._

_No, solo es mi amiga. _

_¿Es que no te das cuenta de que la queres, de que la queres muchísimo mas que a cualquier otra?_

_Es porque es mi mejor amiga. _

_Jaja ¿Me dirás que sientes lo mismo por Momo?_

_Se detuvo en seco. No se había dado cuenta, y de un momento a otro, se dio cuenta. Estaba enamorado…_

Sonrió al recordarlo. Como no se había hecho esa pregunta. No, claro que no. No la quería igual que a Momo. Ni como a ninguno de sus sempais. Recuerda que le puso de escusa a su hermano que no era el mismo sentimiento porque ella era una chica. Ja, por supuesto no lo creyó. Y lo molestó hasta que se fue. Pero al menos le sirvió para darse cuenta de lo que sentía. Amor. Una extraña palabra para él. Había cambiado. DEMASIADO según sus sempais, su hermano, sus padres, su prima, y bueno, todo el mundo. Cambio desde que se enteró de que estaba enamorado. No, desde que la chica de trenzas entro en su vida como su amiga, para luego ser su mejor amiga, para después de eso ser su novia. Volvió a sonreír. Su novia… ¿Suena genial verdad? Ese día iba a ser el mejor día de su vida. Al menos, eso creía. Hasta ahora iba… Perfecto.

La puerta que sostenía su cuerpo de repente y casi cae hacia atrás pero se sostuvo.

- Creí que me esperarías abajo, Ryoma-kun – "Ryoma-kun…" Eso le encantaba también. Le encantaba escucharlos de sus labios. Y de los únicos labios a los que les permitiría llamarlo así. Sonrió. Le robó un beso y tomó su mano. – Vamos.

- Te dije que no subieras Echizen. – Los dos jóvenes empalidecieron. Los agarraron con las manos en la masa. Estaban tomados de la mano y quien sabe si los había visto besarse. Además de eso, tenía una cara de… "enfado total" fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza al chico.

- Eh… obaa… obaa-san… - La entrenadora sonrió a lo que los jóvenes pusieron cara de desentendidos.

- ¡No se preocupen chicos! ¡¡Estoy feliz por ustedes!! – Los chicos soltaron todo el aire que tenían en los pulmones. No se habían dado cuenta de que estaban aguantando la respiración. La anciana despeinó un poco la cabeza de su alumno – ¡Ya era hora! – El chico hizo gesto de disgusto. Pero luego sonrió. La vieja, eh, digo la entrenadora Ryuzaki estaba aceptando su relación. El mejor día de su vida mejoraba. – Bien, ¡diviértanse!

Los chicos sonrieron y salieron de ahí. Bajaron las escaleras y salieron de la casa. Luego de cerrar la puerta se quedaron viendo. Hoy empezaban su primer día de novios. Sonrieron por el pensamiento que era el mismo en los dos chicos, eso, y que se amaban. Que nada ni nadie en el mundo los podría separar. Cuándo se dieron cuenta se estaban besando en la puerta de la casa de la chica, quien lo separó inmediatamente, y el chico no puso objeción, es más, también se separó. Fueron un poco bruscos, pero ¡como no! ¡¡La entrenadora acababa de abrir la puerta!! Ambos estaban sonrojados, la chica más que el príncipe.

- Pero entrenan, ¿Me oyeron? – advirtió.

- H-hai… - Otra vez soltaron el aire. Otra vez aguantaban la respiración. Dieron la vuelta y se marcharon a las canchas de tenis callejero. Tomados de la mano…

- Ay mi niña… Cuanto has crecido… - Murmuró antes de cerrar la puerta.

-^-^-^-^-

_Pok_

_Pok_

_Pok_

_Pok _

Punto, y para de la chica de trenzas.

- Mou… - se quejó.

- Bueno, al menos pico mas de tres veces…

- Si… cuatro… - unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos por su fracaso. Suspiró, y se fue a recoger la pelotita fluo mientras el chico dejaba su raqueta en la banca y bebía un poco de agua.

Se quedó mirando la pelotita en su mano. Era la que tenía un dibujo de un ryoma chibi. Ella lo había hecho, cuando el ojiambar se enfrentó a un club de tenis completo, venció a todos y se quedó con todas las pelotas de tenis del lugar. Sonrió al recordarlo. Desde que se volvieron grandes amigos, Ryoma había llevado la pelotita amarilla a todos sus entrenamientos. Adoró ese detalle. También traía a veces la que decía "número 1, nacional", pero no quería que le fuera a pasar algo, a si que la llevaba muy de vez en cuando.

Sintió unos brazos que la abrazaban por detrás. Se sonrojó un poco pero la sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro…

- Dime Ryuzaki… ¿En verdad quieres seguir entrenando? ¿Y si hacemos otra cosa?

- No, Ryoma-kun, tenemos que entrenar, si no, nunca mejoraré. Voy a ser la mejor.

- Ja, eso es imposible, si quieres, la 2da. Pero yo soy el mejor querida Saku.

"_Y he aquí el ego de mi príncipe. Ahora era detallista con ella, y sumamente dulce, pero su ego seguía igual, es más, hasta pareciera que aumentó. Siempre discutimos por esto. Nunca me deja creer que le voy a ganar algún día… " _Pensó la chica fingiendo enojo, le encantaba discutir con el príncipe de tonterías, se divertían haciendo eso, era un simple juego, nunca pasaba a mayores, por supuesto.

- Para que lo sepas, mi querido Echizen – _"Tsk, golpe bajo. Odio que me llame así. Y lo peor, es que ella sabe que lo detesto…" _– Yo soy una persona que se esfuerza mucho, y nunca se rinde. Desde que empecé a entrenar, nunca me detuve ni me di por vencida. Y no me detendré hasta vencerte. – Habló dándose la vuelta, el chico no la soltó a si que aún mantenía sus brazos en la cintura de la chica.

Una duda asomó su cabeza con lo último que dijo la joven. La chica se dio cuenta de que Echizen permanecía pensativo. Por un momento creyó que se ofendió con lo que ella dijo. Capas creyó que ella decía que el nunca entrenaba hasta cansarse, o que se rendía fácilmente. ¡No! Por supuesto que no quiso dar a entender eso. Iba a aclarárselo pero él habló primero.

- Ne… Sakuno… ¿Por qué juegas tenis? ¿Desde hace cuanto que entrenas?

La pregunta la agarró desprevenida. Si mal no recuerda, ella había empezado a jugar por culpa del chico que tenía en frente. Y no sabía si podía decirle que apenas lo vio se enamoró perdidamente de él y quiso jugar tenis para que la tuviera en cuenta. Lo malo, es que resultó ser un desastre, y que al final, ni siquiera le sirvió. No, eso sólo aumentaría su ego. – Bueno… Juego porque me gusta, a pesar de qué no sea buena, me encanta este deporte y empecé desde… Veamos… desde que tú llegaste, Ryoma-kun, ese fue mi primer año. – Bien, respuesta perfecta, y además, verdad. Aunque le ocultó una pequeña parte, no le mintió. Cosa que era lo último que haría. Jugaba tenis por que luego de que empezó "se dio cuenta de que no podía parar" Sonrió con esa última frase. Era lo mismo que le había dicho el chico cuando ella se lo preguntó.

- Si, pero… ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que empezaras a jugar? – El chico se había acostumbrado a preguntar por todo para saber de la vida de "su novia". Dios, le encanta como suena eso. Desde que se volvieron amigos, intentaba saber de los gustos de la chica, etc. Pero no fue un día y le dijo ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Y tu comida? ¿Vives sólo con tu abuela? ¿Por qué andas con la chica megáfono si es… bien, un megáfono? No, preguntaba cada vez que le surgía la duda. Como era el caso. Otro detalle que le encantaba a la ojicarmín. Además, ella hacía lo mismo.

"_Rayos!"_ Pensó… Ahora tendría que decírselo. Y aguantarlo sólo un par de días con su enorme ego. Jajaja, aún así, no le mentiría, nunca lo haría. – Etto… verás… bueno… yo te conocí, y bueno… ya sabes, y pensé que, tal vez, si era buena jugando… tu… bien… pensé que podrías verme, aunque sea… como una amiga… después, mas adelante… talvez… podríamos… - Calló al instante al sentir los incesantes labios del chico sobre los suyos. No dudó en corresponder. La besaba con intensidad, apegándola a su cuerpo, abrazándola más fuerte.

Eso le había por un lado, encantado… Su Sakuno estaba enamorada de él desde que se conocieron… ¿Cómo se dice…? Ah, sí… "amor a primera vista". Pero por otro lado, lo entristeció un poco. Ella hacía de todo para que él la viera. Siempre quiso acercársele. Y él, un completo idiota. Como no se había dado cuenta, encima, tardó como tres meses en aceptarlo. Lo que menos podía hacer era hacerla feliz. De todas las maneras que pueda. Al menos ahora la besaría. Además, eso le encantaba. Era como un 2x1. La hacía feliz, y él era feliz. Todos felices. Nada podía salir mal.

La chica rodeó el cuello del peliverde. Se preguntaba a qué venía el beso, pero, ya que. No importaba siempre y cuando fuera de él.

-^-^-^-^-

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado!! Y esto continuaaaa!!! A sí es! He decidido seguirlo un poco mas… **

**Ok, hasta el prox. Cap.! Bye n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, acá les dejo el 3er cap. Que lo disfruten!!**

**Cap. 3**

Los días habían pasado. Okei, apenas menos de una semana. Pero en fin, era viernes en la tarde. Ryoma y Sakuno se encontraban en la casa de ésta. Veían la tele. Bien, no lo hacían. Pero eso ya lo sabemos. Su relación iba mejorando. A cada día hacían algo distinto. Hoy, solo el chico fue a almorzar a lo de la joven. Y en unos minutos tendría que irse.

Se separaron por la falta de aire. Cosa que no era tan obstaculizante. Apenas tomó un poco de aire el chico se dedico a besar el cuello de su novia…

- R-ryoma-kun… ¿En verdad tienes que irte? ¿No te puedes quedar un poco más?

El chico sonrió ante la petición. Pero no, no podía. – No puedo, Saku… - dijo con algo de tristeza. Dejo de besarla pero mantuvo su rostro en el cuello de la chica. – Mis padres ya comienzan a preguntar. ¿No andas mucho con tu amiguita? Viejo tonto. – la chica soltó una pequeña risita. Siempre que podía, al chico se le escapaba, bueno en realidad no, algún insulto hacia su "honorable padre". Nótese el sarcasmo. – Mi madre también pregunta, pero lo de ella no es constante. Y mi prima… bueno, creo que ella ya lo sabe y no me lo ha dicho.

- ¿Por qué crees eso?

- No lo se… tengo ese presentimiento…

- ¿No crees que es hora de que se los digas?

- Si, si lo creo… Pero no es tan fácil, aunque facilitaría muchas cosas. Podríamos estar más tiempo juntos. Aunque lo de mi padre seguiría igual. Viejo tonto. – La chica soltó otra risita. En eso, sonó el timbre de la casa.

- Ve a abrir… Buscaré mi chaqueta y me iré… ya es tarde… - La chica se puso un poco triste pero se levantó y fue directo a la puerta…

- Si? – dijo mientras abría…

- Hola Sakuno-chan!!

_Sakuno-chan? _El príncipe escuchó al chico de la entrada.

- Hola Tooyama-kun… ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- Como? El miércoles pasado me dijiste que me darías una oportunidad! Lo olvidaste? Quedamos en ir al cine hoy! –

_Bien… el miércoles pasado aún no estábamos de novios, supongo que Sakuno tenía todo el derecho de salir con quien quiera… Pero ahora, Ja! Prepárate para ser rechazado Tooyama. _

- Por supuesto! Espérame! Voy por mi chaqueta! – _Tal vez Ryoma-kun quiera venir, no puedo salir con un chico estando de novia… _

- Ryoma-kun! – dijo al encontrarlo dirigirse hacia ella – Kintarou-kun dice que… - calló. El chico la había pasado de largo, no la miró en un momento y la ignoró por completo. – Ryoma-kun… - murmuró.

- Koshimae! Viniste a visitar a Ryuzaki-sensei?

- Si, ya me voy… Que se diviertan. – respondió cortante. La chica lo miraba confusa.

- Pues claro! Nos divertiremos mucho!!

Tsk. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se la estaba entregando en bandeja. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Había sido herido en lo mas profundo de su orgullo… y… su corazón… _¿Por qué le dijo que si? Ella es MI novia! Es que acaso cree que puede salir con otros estando de novia CONMIGO? No señor! No puedee!! Como puede pensar que si! – pausa – RAYOS! No puedo dejar esto así. _Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos no lo llevaban a su casa… Estaba cerca del cine. Y allá a lo lejos veía venir a SU NOVIA son ese tarado. La veía algo triste, y el otro imbecil, venia hablando y hablando y no se daba cuenta! Tal ves había sido muy duro y había entristecido a la chica. Tal ves… como Sakuno es tan inocente… no cree que este mal salir con otro. Tal ves debió decírselo antes de salir así… Debió decirle que no le gustaba que saliera con ese idiota. Argh! Al final terminaba lastimándola!! Al final, su día perfecto se había arruinado.

-^-^-^-^-

Mientras tanto unos jóvenes se acercaban al lugar. El pelirrojo venía hablando felizmente. La chica no lo escuchaba. Estaba pensando en la reacción de su novio. ¿Por qué se fue así? Sin despedirse… y además, le dijo a Tooyama que se divirtieran, ¿Qué no le interesaba?

- Sakuno-chan! Me escuchaste?

- Que? Los siento tooyama-kun… que dijiste?

- te pregunté que película querías ver… - Ya habían llegado y estaban enfrente de la cartelera.

- la que quieras… - Estaba triste, él lo había notado. Intentó animarla pero nada. La abrazó. – T-tooyama-kun!

Lo que no sabían era que unos ojos ambar los observaba. Estaba furioso. Caminó dos pasos dispuesto a separarlos y decirle a ese idiota que la chica que abrazaba era SUYA. Y que si volvía a hacer eso NO VERIA LA LUZ NUNCA MAS!! Pero se detuvo al instante al ver lo siguiente. Kintarou la separó un poco y se le quedó viendo. La chica lo miraba confundida. Y la besó. La atrajo hacia él y la besó. No pudo soportarlo. No pudo. Definitivamente era demasiado. Salió corriendo. Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a su casa. Se besaron. Se habían besado en frente de él! Los había visto! Se besaron!!

Entró en su casa. Sus padres lo saludaron pero no respondió. Se fue directo a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con tal fuerza que retumbó por toda la casa. Se recostó sobre su cama. Pero no lloró. No. Él era un hombre, ya no era un niño, y no lloraría. No lo haría. Estaba furioso. Triste pero furioso. Como pudieron haberse besado. COMO? Ella tenía, tenía novio. Y había correspondido a ese idiota! No se lo perdonaría. Nunca se lo perdonaría. Como pudo traicionarlo. Todo había sido mentira? O sus ojos lo engañaron. No, sus ojos estaban bien. El la había visto. Ella había cerrado sus ojos y había posado sus manos en el pecho del joven. Le había correspondido. Lo había traicionado. Karupin subió a la cama del joven. Éste se le quedó mirando. El gato se acercó y lamió una gota que resbalaba por la mejilla del chico. Éste cerró sus ojos para contenerse. Sin darse cuenta, había empezado a llorar…

Nanako salió de su cuarto al escuchar el portazo de la habitación de al lado. Miró hacia abajo y sus tíos estaban de pie en la escalera. Mirando hacia el cuarto de su hijo.

- Perdió un partido. – Habló Nanjiro. Y se dirigió de nuevo a su "lectura de diario". La madre regresó a sus cosas. Pero no podía evitar estar preocupada. Muy preocupada.

- Estás muy equivocado tío… - murmuró la chica mirando la puerta del cuarto de su primo… - muy equivocado… esto no tiene nada que ver con tenis…

-^-^-^-^-

Se tiró en su cama a pensar. Pobre tooyama-kun. Se quedó muy triste con lo que le dijo el viernes.

_Flash Back_

Colocó sus manos en el pecho del joven para quitárselo de encima. Pero la estaba abrazando muy fuerte. Cerró los ojos para hacer mas fuerza. Hasta que al fin logro empujarlo un poco y logró pronunciar un ligero – No! – A lo que el chico se separó de ella.

- Lo siento Sakuno-chan!... Yo creí que tu… Lo siento… No debí hacer… Lo siento…

- Yo lo lamento Tooyama-kun… P-pero n-no – Era difícil decirlo. El pobre chico no tenía la culpa de nada. – Y-yo… no correspondo tus sentimientos… yo… estoy de novia con Ryoma-kun… Estoy muy preocupada por como actuó recién… Y… bueno…

- Ah! No te preocupes Sakuno-chan! ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? Deberías llamarlo. Debe estar molesto porque aceptaste venir conmigo estando de novia con él. Jajaja… Es celoso eh? Bien, quieres que te acompañe?

No podía creerlo. Era una persona tan buena. Aunque se veía algo deprimido – Gracias tooyama-kun.

- No hay de qué.

_Fin Flash Back _

Que buena persona era ese chico… Y ryoma-kun… no contesta sus llamadas. Estuvo llamándolo todo el fin de semana. Y no respondía. El sábado fue a verlo a su casa, y le dijeron que salió a entrenar. Y hoy, cumplían una semana de novios, Tenían entrenamiento. Y nada. Él no aparecía por ningún lado. Estaba triste. Sumamente deprimida. Es que… tan molesto podía estar? Solo había salido con el pobre chico. Y ni siquiera vieron la película. Volvieron enseguida. Hubo un pequeño incidente, pero… Eso no lo sabía el peliverde. Pero ella se lo diría. No quería tener secretos. Pero como se lo diría, si no aparecía por ningún lado? Seguro estaba sumamente molesto. No debió haber salido con tooyama. Debió haberlo detenido cuando se fue. Le debió haber dicho que saldría solo si él venía pero no le dio tiempo. Y además, dijo "que se diviertan". Por eso decidió no cortarle el rostro al pelirrojo. Suponiendo que luego hablaría con el peliverde. Pero seguía desaparecido. Bueno, lo vería mañana en el colegio y le explicaría todo. _Espero que vaya…_

-^-^-^-^-

Se había levantado muy temprano. Había hecho todo rápido y corrió a la escuela. Pero llegó tan temprano que aún no habían abierto. Llegaban los profesores, y diez minutos después comenzaron a llegar los alumnos. Se había quedado parada en la puerta del colegio esperando a que él llegara. Estaba ahí desde antes de que abriera a si que era imposible que llegara antes que ella. Y lo vio venir. Venía caminando tranquilamente. Como todos los días. Corrió a abrazarlo.

- Ryoma-kun! ¿Dónde estuviste todo el fin de semana? – Lágrimas caían por sus ojos. – Te estuve llamando y… - él no la abrazaba. Se separó un poco. Lo miró a los ojos. La miraba expectante. Frío. Parecía el Ryoma que había conocido cuando tenía apenas 12 años. Se separó del todo. Tal ves abrazarlo no había sido la mejor manera de empezar. – Ryoma-kun… el viernes… - la ignoró. Otra vez. La misma escena. Pasó por su lado sin decirle nada. Sin siquiera mirarla. – Ryoma-kun! – Tarde. El chico entró en el instituto. Estaba molesto. No solo eso. Estaba furioso. No le hablaría. Tenia que convencerlo de que la escuchara. Tenia que escucharla.

La clase había empezado. No se sentaron juntos. El chico se sentó detrás de ella. Como cuando tenían 12 años. Estuvo sumamente callado y se durmió. Como cuando tenían 12 años. No la había escuchado. No le había hablado. Había sido frío y serio. Como… como cuando tenían 12 años…

Cuando la clase llegó a su fin y sonó el timbre de la salida, el chico despertó. Se puso de pie y cuando pasó por al lado de la chica, ésta lo detuvo tomando la manga de su uniforme. - ¿Podemos hablar? Por favor… - Él no le respondió pero se quedó. Se quedaron en el salón hasta que se fueron todos.

Reinaba el silencio. Ninguno sabía que decir. Bien, el chico lo sabía. Pero estaba esperando a que ella empezara. No quería hacerlo. Intentaba evitar que ella le dijera que ya no lo quería. Que le gustaba el idiota de Tooyama. A si que decidió terminar con todo de una vez y saltarse esa parte.

- Terminamos. – La chica se sorprendió. – Por si no estaba claro, ya. ¿Puedo irme?

Estaba llorando. Ella estaba llorando y el apenas podía contenerse de abrazarla. Quería irse. Se dio la vuelta para hacerlo. Pero la vos de ella lo detuvo.

- ¡¡No puedes enfadarte y cortarme solo porque acepte salir con él!! Es más! No iba a hacerlo! Iba a decirte que nos acompañaras!! Pero no quisiste escucharme!! Sin mencionar que dijiste "que se diviertan"!! Por que no me dejaste explicarte!! Porque no contestas mis llamada!! Ryoma, ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – Había explotado. Lloraba desconsoladamente.

- ¿Para que querías que vaya, eh? ¿Para que?

- ¿Como para que? – preguntó un poco mas calmada… aunque seguía llorando. – Quería que fueras por que…

- ¿¿Para que los viera besarse en frente de mi?? ¿Para eso? – Ahora el gritaba. – Si te gustaba él porque rayos aceptaste ser mi novia, eh??

- N-nos v-viste? Pero…

- Si, los vi, Ryuzaki. Ahora, puedo irme, creo que todo está claro.

- No! No lo está! Yo te quiero a ti!!

- Vi que le correspondiste. Luego me fui. Y por supuesto que no iba a hablarte. Por eso no te contesté. No estás contenta? Ahora…

- Ryoma eres un idota!! Yo lo rechacé! Si no confiabas en mi, y decidiste espiarme, ¿Por qué no te quedaste hasta al final?

- ¿Y ver como me traicionabas?

- No!! Ver que lo rechacé!! Le dije que estaba de novia contigo. Que estaba enamorada de ti!! Como pudiste creer eso de mi?? – Volvía a gritar. Y lloraba. Lloraba como nunca había llorado nunca.

Él se quedó sin palabras. ¿Lo había rechazado? Pero… pero… él la había visto corresponderle!! Volvió a reinar el silencio. Solo se escuchaban los sollozos de la chica…

- Pero…

- ¿¡¿Pero que?!? Todavía no lo entiendes? Todavía crees que te traicionaría!? Eres un tontoo!! – Salió corriendo.

- Sakuno espera! – Ella lo ignoró. Siguió corriendo. Era un idiota. Como puedo pensar eso de ella. – Maldición! – dijo golpeando el escritorio. Cuando por la puerta se asomaron unos chicos. Sus sempais estaban allí.

- Echizen… - empezó Momo preocupado por su amigo.

- Déjenme en paz – Se fue. Lo había hecho. Había llorado. La había vuelto a hacer sufrir. Era un imbécil. Se fue por el camino contrario que tomó ella.

-^-^-^-^-

Continuara

**Triste final, verdad? Bueno, ahora estoy en un gran momento de "bloqueo". Necesito su ayuda!! Porfa, Los reviews que me dejen… Tiren ideas! De cómo seguir… Si me dejan reviews claro. Dejenlos, Por fa!! Bueno, me tengo que ir!! Ojala les haya gustadoo! Bye n.n**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holas!!! Bueno, primero dejenme agradecerles a todas las que me han dejado reviews… Sus ideas fueron maravillosas!! Realmente inspiradoras… Todavia no paso una semana (mañana vendria a ser una semana xD) y ya tengo la mitad del 5to escrito… Me inspiraron mucho y bueno, sus ideas fueron tan… gratificantes, que voy a escribirlas todas… Todas las ideas que me dieron van a aparecer en este fic (no en este cap, en este fic.)… Las voy a ordenar para que queden bien juntas, y tal vez tenga que cambiar una que otra cosita para que se conecten con las otras… **

**Bueno, no los molesto mas, aquí la contiii.. :D:D**

**Cap. 4**

Corría llorando… No podía creer que el desconfiara de ella… Seguía llorando, ahora, lo había perdido, para siempre… El no le pediría perdón, estaba segura. A si que, se acabó. Más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Cuando estaba en la vereda que daba a la escuela Seigaku, se detuvo en seco. Olvidó su mochila, pero no volveria. Tenía que irse Ryoma no tardaría en salir de la escuela. Que importaba. Mañana buscaría su mochila. No podría hacer su tarea. Que importa. Nada importa ahora…

Escucho como alguien salía del edificio. Corrió rápido hasta la esquina, y lo vió salir. Iba caminando como si nada. Sus manos en sus bolsillos, y bueno, la cabeza gacha, pero ella no notó ese detalle. Es más, hasta, según ella, parecía no haberle importado nada de lo que acababa de suceder. Lo vio irse por la otra esquina, y se medio relajó. Apollo su peso a la pared y la lagrimas volvieron a salir. Se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y se dejo caer hasta el suelo. Lloraba desconsoladamente. Esto era una pesadilla.

- Sakuno-chan! – escuchó. Sintio como alguien se colocaba a su lado y ponía una mano en su hombro. Kintarou. Lo reconoció por su voz. Ese chico era un cielo. Se abrazó a él y dejo que sus lágrimas siguieran recorriendo su rostro, que lo escondía en el pecho de su acompañante…

Él no dijo mas nada. Aunque no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, creyó tener una idea de porque lloraba. Echizen. No lo odiaba, claro que no. Los habia visto juntos un millón de veces. Él ya sabía que estaban enamorados, pero todo el mundo le decía, "No lo están. Son mejores amigos, se quieren mucho, eso es todo." El pelirrojo sabía que el ambarino no querría hacerle daño a la chica. Debía haber una explicación. – Ven, Saku-chan, me acompañas al parque?

La joven asintió con su rostro aún escondido en el pecho de su amigo. – Vamos… - la abrazó y se fueron caminando hasta llegar allí.

-^-^-^-^-

Abrió la puerta y la azotó al cerrarla. Empezó a subir las escaleras haciendo, demasiado ruido… - Ryoma?

Estaba muy molesto. Siguió sin siquiera escuchar a su madre y se encerró en su cuarto. Su padre automáticamente se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo. – Oye jovencito! Tu madre te estaba hablando!

- Lárgate!

El monje se quedó estático. Su hijo solía decirle cosas como "viejo desnaturalizado" o "viejo estúpido" o simplemente viejo. Pero nunca lo había visto tan molesto como para gritarle de esa manera – Oye… Ryoma… te encuentras bien? – En eso oye que se habre la puerta de la habitación de al lado. Su sobrina salió de ahí, y se quedó observándolo. Preocupda por su primo.

- Ey! Hijo… Vamos, es solo un partido.

- No todo es tenis, sabes? – gritó desde el otro lado. Estaba recostado boca abajo sobre su cama.

Sonrió irónico… _Oh ya veo… No me di cuenta de cuando creciste, hijo… _- A si que el niño se decidió por crecer, eh?

Hubo unos minutos de silencio hasta que - Viejo estúpido… - oyó murmurar a su hijo desde el otro lado. Bueno, parece que le logró levantar, un poquitito el animo.

- Haz lo que quieras… Pero cuando se te pase lo enojado por haber sido rechazado - "Tsk" se escuchó del otro lado – ven a disculparte con tu madre. Y si quieres hablar… - agregó mas sereno. – Aquí estoy, sabes?

Se quedó un poco de tiempo esperando a saber como reaccionaría su hijo. Nada. Decidió irse, tal vez esta de muy mal humor, aun. Se dio la vuelta pero antes de irse escuchó un "pasa, si eso es lo que quieres". Sonrió y se adentro en la habitación del chico. La peliazul que aun miraba todo también sonrió y se dirigió a su cuarto. Escuhó a su tio decir algo antes de cerrar la puerta de su rosa habitación. _Y bien? Es morena? Rubia? _Soltó una leve risita. Su tío era así. Cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se recostó a seguir leyendo su libro _"Crepúsulo". _

-^-^-^-^-

Mientras tanto, un grupo de chicos caminaban hacia la casa de uno de ellos.

- Ese Echizen… ¿Por qué no nos dijo que estaba de novio con la nieta de la entrenadora? – se preguntaba el de pelos puntiagudos.

- Talvez estaban por decírnoslo y se pelearon… - se respondió la mama de seigaku.

- Oh… Pobre Sakuno-chan… Pobre O'chibi… Deben estar muy tristes…

Llegaron a la casa del pelirrojo y éste los invitó a pasar. Una vez se sentaron todos en el living se formó un incómodo silencio. Se habían reunido para festejar que todos habían aprobado los exámenes trimestrales. Y justo fueron a buscar al peliverde para que los acompañara. Pero por razones obvias no vino. Y al verlo tan mal ya no estaban de animo para festejar. Hasta Fuji no tenia su sonrisa en el rostro.

- Bueno… quieren comer algo? – preguntó el de la doble personalidad… - traje sushi…

El resto suspiró y se dispuso a comer. Luego de terminar, vieron algunas de las grabaciones de Inui de partidos.

El capitán y el sub-capitán debieron irse temprano por que tenian trabajo que hacer. Al igual que Kawamura que debia ir a ayudar a su padre.

- Esto es muy aburrido!! Nyah!

- Mmm… Por que no les damos una mano a Echizen-kun? – sugirió el castaño ojiazul.

- Si! Debemos ayudarlo! Es nuestro amigo! Y estoy seguro de que el cabeza hueca de Echizen no va a pedirle perdon a la nieta de la entrenadora. Su "orgullo" no se lo permitirá. Hay que meter manos en el asunto!

- Si! Nyah!

- A mi no me metan en esto. Fshh…

- Vamos Mamushii!! No seas aguafiestas!

- No me digas así! Idiota!

- No me llames idiota MAMUSHI

- Que dijiste??

- Lo que escuchaste…

- Tengo una idea. – El chico de lentes había estado anotando a una super velocidad mientras los demas "hablaban"

- Q-que sucede Inui? – preguntó temiedo lo peor, el pelirrojo.

- Tengo un plan para unirlos. Otra vez. – Esto lo dijo con un tono sombrío y unos brillos en sus lentes. Cosa que provocó un escalofrio en los presentes excepto por el genio de Seigaku.

- De que se trata Inui? – preguntó Fuji.

- Pues veran…

-^-^-^-^-

- Ya veo… En verdad lo siento Sakuno-chan. Es mi culpa.

- No! No es tu culpa! Es todo culpa de Echizen – le dolia llamarlo así, pero resistiría. – Él y sus estúpidos celos. Si confiara en mi, me hubiera escuchado. Al menos, si me quisiera, me habría escuchado. Pero no, y una vez que me escucho…

- Sakuno-chan… - la interrumpió – Como te sentirías si lo vieras besar a otra chica? Estoy seguro de que tampoco fue fácil para él… Y la verdad debió haberte escuhado… Pero… Tu lo habrías hecho? Le escucharías? Te habrías quedado viendolos besarse para ver si te era fiel? Bien, no se tu, pero yo no lo habría hecho. Estás en todo tu derecho de enfadarte, pero… creo que ahora te toca a ti escuchar sus disculpas…

La chica se quedó pensando en lo que le decía el pelirrojo. Y la respuesta era No. Ella no se habria quedado a esperar, y no lo hubiera escuchado luego. Estaría muy triste y enfadada. Pero… - él no se disculpará… y no estoy lista para escucharlo ahora…

- Te entiendo, no te preocupes, verás que todo se arreglará… Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

- De acuerdo – sonrió. Kintarou era una gran persona. Defendía al ambarino a pesar de estar enamorado de ella. Era… divino. Solo deseaba su felicidad. Él se merecía ser feliz, se lo merecía mas de lo que lo merecía ella.

-^-^-^-^-

- Y bien? – dijo adentrandose en la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. – Es morena? Rubia?

- No. – negó demostrándo su enfado.

- Es… - dejo pasar unos segundos – la nieta de la vieja Sumire? – Su hijo no respondió. Cosa que significaba que así era – Vaya… Y no se lo pensabas decir a tu padre?

Seguía sin responder – Espera… estaba seguro de que ella estaba enamorada de ti… Te rechazó? En serio?

- No me rechazó papá… es… - suspiró. Bien, ahora o nunca. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a su padre. Le contó todo lo sucedido, mientras éste escuchaba en silencio. Desde que se pusieron de novios, hasta hoy. Omitiendo, claro, algunos detalles.

- Ya veo… Vaya, ni siquiera llegaron a una semana! Lo echaste a perder, eh jovencito?

El menor rodó los ojos. Esto fue una pérdida de tiempo. Se iba a dar la vuelta otra vez, cuando su padre habló. – Bueno hijo, solo debes pedirle disculpas

- Lo dices como si fuera fácil. Además, no quiere escucharme.

- Deberás hacer que te escuhe si quieres su perdón. Tu puedes hacerlo hijo, llorar no te servirá de nada.

- No estaba llorando… - murmuró, pero fue ignorado.

- Bien, iré a tranquilizar a tu madre. Pero dime… ya han…?

- No! – gritó sonrojado por lo que le preguntó su padre. Éste comenzo a reir a carcajadas mientras abandonaba la habitación.

- Viejo estúpido… - murmuró, seguido de una leve sonrisa. Le sirvio bastante hablar con su padre.

-^-^-^-^-

**Y bien? Les gusto? No desesperen que les aseguro que apareceran las ideas de todas… Lo de Nanjiro-Ryoma, se me ocurrio a mi ;)… **

**Bien, el encuentro de Sakuno con Kintarou fue idea de ** _**Nikita Yuy Peacecraft**_**… Gracias! :) **

**La idea del plan de los titulares para unirlos fue de **_**laxikita12**_**… Gracias! :) **

**Okei… en los prox. Caps, seguire poniendo sus ideas, y agradeciendocelos a las que las dieron… Nos vemos en el prox. Capi!! Bye n.n**__


	5. Chapter 5

**Holas!! Perdón por tardar tanto. Se que dije que ya lo había empezado. Pero todavía no se me ocurría el plan de los titulares de Seigaku :P… Y bueno. Ya se me ocurrió jeje… Okas! Abajo los agradecimientos a las ideas :D**

**Cap. 5**

Dio un par de vueltas en su cama, hasta que se decidió. Debía de hablar con ella. Debía… Debía… - suspiro – Debía pedirle perdón. – admitió resignado. Se puso de pie. Hace solo unos minutos había salido su padre de su habitación. ¿Sakuno estaría en su casa? Solo tenía que fijarse.

Se levantó de su cama a la velocidad de la luz. No se molestó en cambiarse. Si quería llegar rápido. ¿Qué importa ir con la ropa de la escuela? Porque no se había cambiado desde que llegó.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y vio desde la puerta a su madre de espaldas. Estaba limpiando. – Em… Mamá…

Su madre se volteó para que sepa que lo escuchaba. No estaba enojada ni ofendida, no, claro que no. Estaba preocupada por su hijo.

- Siento lo de recién. Debí contestarte. Yo… Lo siento.

- No te preocupes, Ryoma – le sonrió sinceramente - ¿Estás mejor? – El chico asintió levemente. Estaba mejor, no bien, pero mejor - ¿Vas a salir? – Preguntó la mujer.

- Si – contestó el menor y se encaminó a la puerta. Tomó su abrigo y abandonó la casa.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, ya estaba llegando a la residencia Ryuzaki. Ya podía divisar la puerta de la casa, cuando esta se abrió. Algo en su interior, le dijo que se escondiera. Él, siguió sus instintos. Se escondió detrás de una pared, cuando de la casa, salía un Kintarou con la chica de trenzas detrás.

- Gracias por invitarme a pasar Sakuno-chan! La pase muy bien. – Automáticamente, después de esa frase, vinieron cosas a la cabeza de Ryoma que no eran las correctas. Solo habían comido un poco de helado mientras veían la televisión.

- No es nada. Adiós! Kintarou-kun! – Saludó. Ryoma notó su tristeza en ese saludo. La conocía, estaba deprimida. Su furia de desvaneció por unos segundos. Pero retomó al ver a Kintarou acercase a él.

El pelirrojo no había notado al chico hasta que llegó a donde se encontraba. – Koshimae! – saludó - ¿Vienes a arreglar las cosas con Saku? No debes celarte amigo… Solo la invite al cine. Además…

- ¿Por qué la besaste? – Le interrumpió. Su voz mostraba lo enfadado que estaba. Pero Tooyama no se intimidó.

- Porque me gusta. Pero fui muy ingenuo. – En ese momento Ryoma levanta su rostro desentendido. Puesto que estaba mirando el suelo. – Ella me rechazó, luego me contó que era tu novia. Me puse mal, pero quiero que ella sea feliz. Me gusta mucho Sakuno. A si que más te vale que la cuides bien!! Estaré esperando a que corten! – Comenzó a reír mientras se despedía y se alejaba del ojiambar.

Corrió a la casa y golpeó la puerta. Podía escuchar como alguien se acercaba y la abría.

Sakuno la abrió confiada de que seguro Kintarou había olvidado algo. O tal vez, llegó su abuela. Se sorprendió mucho al ver que no era lo que esperaba. Cerró la puerta rápidamente, cosa que sorprendió al joven. Esperaba cualquier otra cosa a que le cerrara la puerta en la cara. – Por favor Sakuno! – Se adelantó a la puerta para detenerla, pero esta ya se había cerrado. Apoyó su frente contra la puerta en medio de sus manos cerradas en puño.

- ¡Vete eres un tonto! – Gritó. Estaba de espaldas contra la puerta con una mano sobre la manija de esta.

- Lo se… Por eso he venido. – Dijo el más calmado.

- No quiero verte… - murmuró la chica, pero perfectamente audible.

- Bien, entonces escúchame. – la chica no se quejó. Bien, iba a escucharlo. Algo dentro de él le decía que no se había ido a su habitación y que lo estaba escuchando. – Sakuno… - Su voz pronunciando su nombre. No lo soportaba. Quería abrir la puerta. Perdonarlo y decirle que lo amaba. Pero debía ser fuerte. ¿Por qué? Ni ella lo sabía. – Lo siento… - pronunció luego de un pequeño silencio. – Lo siento mucho, debí creerte. Créeme que estoy muy arrepentido.

"Dilo Ryoma… Por favor…" Se formó un largo silencio. "Dilo…" Rogaba para sus adentros.

- Sakuno… - "Dilo!!" el chico suspiro resignado – En verdad lo siento.

Se fue. Se estaba yendo y ni siquiera se lo había dicho. Se dejó caer al suelo abrazando sus piernas sumamente tristes. Las lágrimas no esperaron a aparecer. "No lo dijiste Ryoma" Escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas mientras lloraba en silencio.

-^-^-^-^-

Llovió toda la noche. El tiempo parecía ir de la mano de sus emociones. Así es, llorando. Al menos le había pedido perdón. Pero… Lo que en realidad esperaba que le dijera, no lo hizo. Se había propuesto perdonarlo, solo y únicamente, si él le decía _eso._ Y no lo hizo.

El día ahora, estaba nublado. Igual que él. No estaba llorando, no. Pero estaba sumido en una tristeza. Grande, muy grande.

Caminaban cabizbajos hacia la escuela. Cuando el chico doblo en la esquina levantó la vista al igual que ella. Ambos se acercaban en dirección opuesta a la puerta del colegio que se hallaba a mitad de la cuadra. Una vez llegaron a la puerta, se detuvieron. En frente del otro. Se observaban.

Los estudiantes que venían llegando o acababan de hacerlo se voltearon a ver a los que se suponía eran mejores amigos. La escuela se sumió en silencio ante la escena.

Ninguno de los dos chicos sabía que decir o hacer. La chica quitó sus ojos de la vista del muchacho y se dirigió al edificio mientras este bajaba la cabeza quedándose estático en el lugar, mirando el suelo.

Suspiró. Guardó sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se dirigió con la cabeza gacha al edificio.

-^-^-^-^-

Las clases acabaron, y ahora se encontraban en el receso antes de las prácticas de tenis del club femenino y masculino.

- La amargura que esos dos llevan encima me llega hasta aquí – murmuró el pelirrojo al ver a Sakuno comiendo con su amiga en una esquina del colegio, y a Ryoma con los tres novatos en la otra esquina del colegio.

- Es cierto… - habló Momoshiro - Bien, debemos poner el plan en marcha. ¡Fuji!

- Voy… - dijo este. Y automáticamente se dirigió con el chico de ojos violetas a dónde se encontraban las chicas hablando.

- Vamos Kaidoh! – dijo un efusivo Eiji.

- Yo dije que no me metieran en esto…

- Vamos! O'chibi necesita nuestra ayuda! – dijo llevando del brazo a la serpiente la cual no llego a oponerse puesto que ya habían llegado con Echizen – Además, no tienes que hacer casi nada… - susurró en su oído.

Alejado de los dos grupos Inui escribía a toda velocidad. – Hay un %100 de probabilidad de que este plan funcione. – Luego de decir esto se fue en busca de las bebidas que tanto lo distinguían.

-^-^-^-^-

- Lamento no haberte dicho nada.

- No te preocupes por mí. No importa. Y no te preocupes por Ryoma-sama. De seguro te lo dirá.

La chica de trenzas suspiro – Eso espero…

- Osakada… - las chicas miraron de donde provenía esa voz.

- Momo-senpai… ¿Qué sucede?

- Am… me acompañas un minuto?

- Em… - No sabía si ir con él. Su mejor amiga estaba muy triste. Le dio un vistazo en lo que vio que ella le asentía. – De acuerdo Momo.

La chica de coletas se levantó del suelo y siguió al tenista. Mientras que el castaño se sentaba en su lugar.

- Ryuzaki-chan… - dijo a modo de saludo.

- Hola Fuji-senpai – saludo sin muchas ganas.

- Estas mal por Echizen-kun? – Directo

- ¿Cómo lo…?

- Bueno, hoy ni se saludaron. Y además… bueno, justo pasaba por ahí cuando ustedes discutieron ayer.

- Oh… - se tiño de un leve rosa al pensar que la había escuchado discutir. Pero volvió a su tristeza al recordar porque discutía.

- No te preocupes. Todo se arreglará. Ven, te mostraré algo.

- Pero… - volteó a ver dónde Momo y Tomoka. Quienes los observaban pero al ver que la chica de trenzas se volteó siguieron "fingiendo" que hablaban.

- Momo dijo que estarían ocupados un buen rato. Volveremos antes de que terminen de hablar, vamos.

- De acuerdo.

-^-^-^-^-

Los tres vieron como Ryuzaki se marchaba con Fuji a quien sabe dónde. No quisieron decirle nada a Ryoma puesto que parecía haberse peleado con la tenista. Dejarían su "trabajo" de avisarle al peliverde cada vez que Sakuno estaba a solas con un chico para cuando se arreglen. Se voltearon a ver que Kikumaru y Kaidoh estaban parados en frente de ellos.

Los cuatro chicos se les quedaron viendo… Silencio…

Hasta que Eiji le dio un codazo en el estómago a la serpiente. – Fshhh… - siseó mirando con odio a los tres novatos los cuales, metiendo excusas y se retiraron de ahí.

El pelirrojo sonrió satisfecho mientras Kaidoh soltaba un "me largo de aquí" y se fue.

- Ne, o'chibi, tengo algo que mostrarte.

- Ahora no Kikumaru-senpai.

- Vamos! Te encantará es un… eh… un nuevo gusto de Ponta. – Es cierto que despertó su curiosidad. Pero no estaba de ánimos para ir por una Ponta. Aunque no llegó a negarse porque el pelirrojo ya se lo llevaba arrastrando.

-^-^-^-^-

**Okas, quiero aclarar que entre Momo y Tomoka no hay NADA! Por las dudas, no mas, a mi no me pareció que daba a entender algo… pero lo leyó mi hermana y dijo "parece que a Momoshiro le gusta Tomoka"… Bue, que se yo. Por las dudas, lo aclaro. Y "eso" que Sakuno quiere que Ryoma le diga es… Lo sabrán en el próximo cap :P!!! O en el que sigue :P**

**Bueno.. Espero que les haya gustado!!! Ahora mis agradecimientos a las ideas: **

**Bien, desde que Ryoma se encuentra a Sakuno con Kintarou hasta que va y le pide perdón a Sakuno por la puerta fue idea de **_**miki-aoki**_**… Gracias! :)**

**Sigue el plan de los sempais… Gracias **_**natha-chan!**_** ;)**

**QUE AL FIN SE ME OCURRIÓ!!! :D **

**Hasta el próximo cap!!! Bye n.n**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. 6**

La chica de trenzas se encontraba charlando con el genio de Seigaku, bueno, en realidad, ningunodecía nada… Fuji miraba hacia un determinado lugar esperando quien sabe qué, y Sakuno permanecía cabizbaja.

- Am… Fuji-senpai, será mejor que vuelva – dijo ella rompiendo el silencio, y recordando a su amiga.

- Solo un minuto más.

Se le hacía extraño el comportamiento del chico, le pedía que se quedara pero no decía nada… ¿Qué es lo que querrá?

Como si estuviera previsto, de la nada apareció Inui con dos latas de ponta. Le dio una al castaño y se fue. El castaño se volteo hacia ella – Pruébala – dijo extendiéndole la lata– es genial.

Le dio terror, primero, Fuji la llamaba mientras Momo hablaba con Tomoka. _Extraño…_Despues, la llevaba hasta detrás de las canchas de tenis, y la mantenía ahí por minutos sin decirle absolutamente nada. _Aun más extraño…_Y luego, llega Inui con una lata de Ponta que es para ella. _Horripilante_. Quién sabe si eso de verdad tiene Ponta.

En fin, qué importancia tiene. Apenas y le importa algo en estos momentos. Miro la lata una vez más, y bebió lo que tenia. Bien, sabía a Ponta, no parecía nada malo.

- Estaba rica verdad? – se escucho a lo lejos, y no era Fuji el que hablaba.

Levantó la vista y vio lo que temía. Eiji se acercaba arrastrando al peliverde que traía una Ponta igual a la que ella llevaba.

- Oi Fuji!! – llamó el pelirrojo.

La chica vio a los lados como buscando un milagro por el cual desaparecer de ahí. Pero ya era tarde… Los dos jóvenes estaban en frente de ella.

Los mayores se pusieron a conversar de quien sabe que mientras se alejaban… se alejaban!! Era una trampa!!

- Am… Sakuno…

-^-^-^-^-

Una vez desaparecieron de la vista de los chicos corrieron detrás de un arbusto donde estaban Inui, Momo, Osakada, y Kaidoh (por la fuerza)…

- Todos los resultados afirman que el plan funcionará. – dijo Inui mirando su libreta.

- No sé ni para que quieren que este acá… fshhh…

- Cállate Mamushi, van a hablar!

- No me digas así!!

- Es que eres parte del plan Kaoru, por eso tienes que saber el final – dijoFuji con su clásica sonrisa…

- Fshhh…

- Tengo un mal presentimiento… - murmuró la chica de colitas…

_- Am… Sakuno… _

- Shhh!! O'chibi está hablando…

Todos callaron dispuesto a ver la escena. Acto seguido, los dos chicos cubrieron su boca con sus manos y salieron corriendo en direcciones opuestas.

…

- Inui… - murmuró el grupo con malicia…

- No se supone que ahora se dirían toda la "verdad" – pregunto momo con una venita en la sien…

- Eh… creo que me equivoque en los ingredientes…

- ¿¡¿COMO QUE TE EQUIVOCASTE?!? – preguntaron todos con una nube negra por encima a un chibi Inui…

- Jeje

-^-^-^-^-

_Hoy fue uno de los días más extraños que he vivido. Los sempais, que habrán querido lograr descomponiéndonos del estómago?_Pensaba la chica mientras se dirigía a su casa…

_Y lo más extraño fue no hablar con Ryoma-kun en todo el día… _Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos… _Como lo extraño… _No las pudo contener. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. No podía soportar estar de esta manera con él. No lo soportaba, lo necesitaba demasiado… Comenzó a correr mientras más lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos.

Entre las lágrimas y la pena no vio por donde iba hasta que tropezó. Se levantó despacio y vio que estaba en un parque, uno que nunca había visto. Genial, se había perdido. Y para peor, comenzó a llover…

Caminó un poco pero volvió a caer. Sintió un fuerte dolor en el tobillo. Perfecto, ahora estaba lesionada… Como pudo, se levantó y cojeó hasta llegar a una banca levemente cubierta por un árbol. Bien, así no se mojaría… tanto…

_Ojalá Ryoma-kun estuviera conmigo…_Y las lágrimas volvieron a salir…

-^-^-^-^-

Llegó su casa y se adentró en ella sumergido en sus pensamientos…

- Ryoma, eres tu?

_Tengo que intentarlo! _Salió corriendo de la casa sin cerrar la puerta.

- Ryoma?

Rinko divisó la mochila de su hijo en la entrada de la casa. Sonrió y cerró la puerta ella.

Corrió hasta llegar a la casa de la chica que amaba. Golpeo la puerta y esperó paciente. Su entrenadora fue la que abrió.

- Sumire-sensei… ¿Está Ryuzaki?

- No, aún no ha llegado, crei que estaría contigo… se habrá quedado hablando con Tomoka, sigue el camino que va al colegio, ya debe estar volviendo y de seguro la encuentras… ¿Ryoma, porqué no viniste el domingo para entrena con…? ¿Ryoma?

_Rayos! Se perdió! La conozco… _

La estuvo buscando por un largo tiempo, estaba sin aliento y para peor, se había largado a llover… Descanso en un árbol de un parque que estaba desierto, por cierto. Quien estaría en un parque con esta lluvia?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuchó un sollozo detrás de él. Dio la vuelta a el árbol y se encontró con la chica que estaba buscando. Estaba llorando mientras se sujetaba el tobillo.

- Sakuno!

La chica levantó la nublosa vista para encontrarse con el dueño de sus pensamientos. – Ryoma-kun…

- Es que todavía no te sabes el camino de vuelta a tu casa? – preguntó algo brusco, hasta que notó que la chica se sostenía el tobillo - Estas lastimada? – esta vez mas dulce.

- E-eso creo… Me caí…

El chico sonrió débilmente… - Baka…

- Cualquier persona puede caerse ¿Sabes? – se defendió fingiendo molestia.

- Si, pero tu lo haces mas seguido que cualquier persona Saku.

…

Ambos chicos comenzaron a reir. Parecía que se habían alejado de todos los problemas, y volvieron en el pasado a cuando eran mejores amigos. Las risas cesaron dando paso a un silencio algo incómodo. Hasta que el chico se puso delante de ella y le extendió la mano.

- ¿Tregua Ryuzaki?

La chica sonrió. El Ryoma que le gustaba estaba volviendo.

- De acuerdo Echizen… - aceptó su mano y ambos sonrieron tontamente – Pero solo porque estoy herida.

- Ja, ja - Tiró de su mano hasta levantarla del banco y sus rostros quedaron muy cerca. La chica se sonrojó y el sonrió para luego tomarla en brazos. – Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así.

- Q-que haces Ryoma-kun?? P-puedo caminar.

- Si, claro – afirmó sarcástico mientras tomaba el bolso de ella y se lo colgaba a la espalda – Siempre dices lo mismo, das un paso y te caes.

La chica inflo los cachetes como una niña para luego cruzarse de brazos y mirar hacia otro lado fingiendo estar enojada. A lo que el chico soltó una risita

- Sabes que tengo razón.

- Hmph!

Él sonrió.

Minutos mas tarde llegaron a la casa. Ryoma bajo lentamente a la chica quien sacó la llave de su bolso para luego abrir. Se adentró saltando en un pie mientras el chico cerraba la puerta.

Estaba dirigiéndose a la cocina cuando sintió que la alzaban nuevamente.

- Y ahora que?

El chico la dejo suavemente en el sillón.

- No debes forzarte Ryuzaki.

- R-ryoma-kun… - sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por la cercanía del chico.

- Quédate aquí, te traeré hielo.

Segundos mas tarde apareció el chico con una bolsa del hielo, se agacho en frente de la chica y tomando su pie con una mano colocó el hilo encima.

- Auch!

- Lo siento

La atmósfera se tensó un poco. Por alguna razón, el chico se mantenía serio.

- Sakuno… sabes que de verdad lo siento…

- R-ryoma-kun… - silencio – N-no es nada, apenas me dolió…

- Sabes a lo que me refiero… - Dijo volteándose hacia ella y quedando muy cerca…

Sí, si lo sabía…

- Por favor… perdóname… - rogó, muy cerca de ella.

Ryuzaki se sonrojó. Pero todavía no lo podía perdonar, él no _lo_había dicho.

- Por favor… - susurró a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

- Sakuno?? – la voz de la entrenadora se escucho desde el piso de arriba – ya llegaste?

Mientras la mujer bajaba las escaleras el chico se puso de pie. Segundos despues ya estaba en la sala.

- Ryoma? Chicos, están empapados, y Sakuno, te lastimaste??

- No te preocupes abuela, solo me caí jeje. Estoy bien…

- Nada de eso, te llevaré a tu cuarto. Dejame traerte una toalla Echizen.

- No se preocupe, ya me voy.

- Ryoma-kun… - susurró la chica.

- Estas seguro? Aun esta lloviendo?

- No, solo unas gotas – dijo restándole importancia - Me esperan en mi casa. Nos vemos mañana en el colegio. Adiós.

Y sin más, se fue de la casa.

- Sucedió algo Sakuno?

- V-volvimos… a ser amigos… - susurró con tristeza…

-^-^-^-^-

**Holas!!! Siento MUCHISIMO la tardanza… Es que, bueno, como dije en el otro fic, no andaba elWord, y me lo arreglaron hace un mes, y bueno, había escrito el capitulo bastante rápido y no lo guarde T.T… Me puse de mal humor y no lo volvi a escribir hasta ayer … De verdad! Perdon perdón perdón!!! **

**Bueno, espero que aun así les haya gustado jeje!! Creo que uno o dos capis mas y se acaba T.T… Pero bueno, todo termina... xD…**

**Oki, dejen rw!!! Porfa!! Sirven mucho!! Te inspiran a a seguir!! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!! **

**Ah!! Los agradecimientos!!**

**Oki, la idea desde que Sakuno se pierde hasta que Ryoma la encuentra en el parque fue de **_**Nikita Yuy Peacecraft**_**… Gracias! :)**

**Todavia no terminan las ideas, eh!! No desesperen si me todavía no vieron la suya!! **

**Oki, hasta elpróximo cap!!!**

**Bye n.n**


	7. Chapter 7

**FINAAAL!**

**No merezco ninguna especie de perdón. Así que pueden matarme (si me encuentran). En verdad lo lamento ¿Cuánto paso? ¿Unos tres años? Que horror. **

**Cada vez que pensaba en esta historia****,**** pensaba en el tiempo que tardé, no lo podía creer, en fin, no se si alguien se habrá pasado por mi perfil, pero mi excusa era no tener el Word, y demás, computadora nueva, etc… Pero eso habrá sido más o menos un año imposibilitada, pero bueno, perdí toda gota de inspiración para seguir esta historia. **

**Creo que al año y medio de haberla dejado, escribí la mitad de este capítulo, y recién ahora lo terminé. Sólo puedo culpar a la falta de inspiración. Sé que es difícil de creer, pero es cierto.**

**Bueno, paso mucho tiempo, ya estoy en la facultad, que locura. Seguí escribiendo varias cosas a pesar de no haber continuado este fic, y creo poder presumir que mi escritura ha mejorado y demás. Pero al releer toda la historia, realmente no quería sobre-mejorar la escritura del capítulo, es sólo una cuestión de nostalgia o amor por mi primera historia, que quiero que mantenga toda su contextura intacta. Que se conserve la inocencia que yo tenía en ese tiempo, y los pensamiento que llenaban mi cabeza en esa época. Espero que igual lo disfruten, tal vez algún día mejore bien todas las faltas que haya tenido al escribirla (la he vuelto a leer, son demasiadas), pero me llenaron de alegría, no podía creer que haya escrito así xD. Insisto en que me encantó. Intenté imitar totalmente la manera que tenía de escribir en esa época, he logrado algo bastante decente :D. Seguro tendrán que re-leerla completa, sé que será agotador, pero denle una oportunidad, es una linda, pequeña y modesta historia :)  
Bueno, no los molesto más, espero realmente que lo disfruteeeen!**

**Cap. 7**

Se había levantado de buen humor. Tal vez no volvieron a ser novios, pero al menos estaban en tregua, y ella lo escuchaba, solo tenia que disculparse... Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Ya se había disculpado, y más de una vez, encima que le cuesta tanto decir "perdón" ella no lo toma en cuenta.

Su mente empezó a maquinar una serie de porqués mientras se preparaba para el colegio hasta que su padre lo interrumpió.

- ¿Y, Shonen? ¿Te disculpaste?

- No te metas viejo.

- Estás de buen humor ¿Eh? - dijo adentrándose en la habitación - ¿Te perdonó?

El chico suspiró - No. No lo hizo - Se formó un incómodo silencio que fue roto por un suspiro por parte del menor - No la entiendo.

- ¿Y como es que no estás llorando por ahí como hiciste ayer? - preguntó burlándose _un poco _de su hijo.

- ¡Que no estaba llorando! - le dijo enfadado - Es que estamos en tregua. Al menos, no voy a perder a mi mejor amiga - Dijo suspirando... "Como_ si eso fuera bueno..."_

- ¡Ja! Como si eso fuera bueno - Habló su padre repitiendo sus pensamientos - Espero que no seas de los que se conforman con eso. Yo sé que no te rendirás hijo.

Volviendo a suspirar... - Ya ni sé que hacer...

- ¿Como dices eso? - Preguntó el mayor viendo como su hijo se retiraba sin decirle nada.

_"Porque tal vez, simplemente ya no me ama..."_

La chica no corría con la suerte de estar del buen humor que experimentaba su mejor amigo. Ella seguía desilusionada de que el amor de su vida no podía decirle lo que ansiaba escuchar. Tal vez... si le daba un empujoncito...

- ¡Sakuno! ¡Vas a llegar tarde!

La chica de las trenzas divisó el reloj de su mesita de luz y salió disparada escaleras abajo. - ¡¿Por qué no me avisas antes, Obaa-san? - Dijo de último mientras salía de casa.

- ¡Oi! ¿No piensas desayunar?

Pero la chica ya se había ido.

Camino a la escuela iba pensando en ese detestable porqué. _"No me ama... no me ama... ya no me ama..." _La pequeña felicidad de haber llegado a la tregua se había desvanecido luego de hablar con su padre. _"Hay veces que ese viejo no sirve"_ Y por alguna extraña razón, luego de nombrarlo con ese apodo, se le subía el animo. "_Hoy es un día extraño, a pesar de todo, estoy de buen humor... Tal vez pase algo bueno, y debo estar con la cabeza en alto" _Se auto consoló.

Al ir pensando, no notó cuando algunos de sus sempais se pararon en frente suyo. Los divisó al levantar la vista y se detuvo.

- ¡Lo sentimos mucho! - Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo dando una pequeña reverencia (solo estaban los miembros del plan, excepto...)

- ¿Dónde está Inui-sempai? - preguntó fríamente, sin piedad.

- B-bueno... - empezó el pelirrojo.

- Está deprimido porque se equivocó en la fórmula de su brebaje de la verdad y aún no ha llegado, además... - dijo Momo

- Ayer le dimos una paliza - terminó el genio de Seigaku.

Una gota se asomó en la nuca del príncipe, quien acto seguido, siguió caminando ignorando a los titulares.

- ¡Oi Echizen! ¿Nos perdonas?

- ¡Hmph!

- Quiero avisar que yo no tuve nada que ver... Me obligaron fshh

- Esta bien Kaidoh-sempai, A TI Y SOLO A TI, te perdono - declaró para molestar a sus sempais.

- ¡Oi! ¡Echizen! Eso no es justo, el Mamushi ni siquiera se disculpa.

- ¡No me llames así pedazo de puercoespín!

- ¿A quién le dices así, MA-MU-SHI?

- ¡A ti idiota! ¡Y NO ME DIGAS ASI!

- ¡Mou! ¡O'chibi es malo! - se quejaba Kikumaru viendo la pelea.

Ryoma sonrió para escabullirse al colegio siendo observado por el ojiazul.

- Je... Echizen-kun está de buen humor...

Una vez se adentró en la escuela, la dueña de sus sueños y pesadillas, estaba en frente de él. Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos, y la tensión aumentó. Hasta que fue rota por la ojicarmín.

- Buenos días Ryoma-kun - sonrió

El alivio que el chico experimentó en ese momento, no se puede explicar - Buenos días Sakuno - dijo él y acto seguido la abrazó por los hombros encaminándose a el salón de clases - ¿Cómo dormiste?

La chica sonrió, ese acto, el de abrazarla y preguntarle como durmió era algo que solía hacer desde que se auto-nombraron mejores amigos.

_Flash Back_

_- Todos me dicen que eh cambiado... - Susurró antes de beber la Ponta que compartía con su amiga. _

_- Ryoma-kun - sonrió - has cambiado - afirmó - Eres mucho más amable, divertido, sonríes mucho mas seguido, eres más conversador, y muchas cosas más..._

_- ¿Tu crees? ¿Tan malo era antes? - preguntó para luego volver a tomar un sorbo de su bebida._

_La chica soltó una risita - Para mí, no - "teniendo en cuenta que por eso me enamoré de ti" - Pero no se si recuerdas que los sempais solían recriminarte todo el tiempo, jeje_

_- Si... - recordando - ¡Qué molestos! - declaró. Ella rio un poco. - Dicen que cambié desde que estoy contigo. _

_- ¿Conmigo? - exclamó sorprendida._

_- Hm - afirmó - Tienes ese encanto - dijo guiñándole el ojo, a lo que ella se sonrojó - Eres mucho más especial que cualquier otra amiga que haya tenido... _

_- Tu también eres muy especial para mi - "si supieras cuanto"_

_- Eres... como mi mejor amiga..._

_- Ryoma-kun... Tu eres mi mejor amigo, para mi._

_Ambos se sonrieron como idiotas, y el chico la abrazó por los hombros encaminándola a la clase - Y dime... ¿Cómo dormiste?_

_Fin Flash Back_

- Dormí bien, gracias... ¿Nos sentaremos juntos?

- Por supuesto...

Hasta entrar en el salón, fueron seguidos por el grupito del plan para unirlos, quienes, luego de dejar de discutir y percatarse de que Echizen se había ido, miraban la escena sorprendidos.

- ¿Se habrán reconciliado? - se preguntó Eiji.

- No lo creo, solo andan abrazados para demostrar como se detestan...

- ¡Ja! No, Momo, seguro se arreglaron, la gente no anda abrazada cuando se pelea. Y mucho menos el O'chibi - A los demás presentes se les formó una gota gigante en la nuca mientras el pelirrojo miraba a los protagonistas entrar a su aula. - ¿Pero habrán vuelto a estar juntos, juntos, juntos o solo están juntos, juntos como después de no estar juntos?

- ¿Eh? - Interrogaron todos.

- Que si están en pareja o sólo son amigos... - aclaró Fuji.

Todos volvieron a mirar el curso de séptimo hasta que se percataron de que llegarían tarde a sus clases y salieron disparados.

La clase había comenzado y la atención se centró en el profesor dejando de mirar a la pareja. Todos se preguntaban porque el día de ayer no se habían dirijido la palabra y de repente, todo vuelve a ser normal.

Ryoma estaba recostado sobre el banco con el rostro en dirección a la chica, deleitándose con su belleza, por lo que Sakuno se mantenía sonrojada intentando prestar atención a la clase. Cosa que resultaba imposible...

- Ryoma-kun... - susurró de reojo

- ¿Hm? - emitió sin salir de su posición.

- P-puedes dejar de mirarme así... No me concentro en la clase... - dijo nerviosa, mirando el pizarrón.

- ¿Para qué quieres concentrarte... en eso? - dijo con molestia en su voz, pero sin dejar de mirarla.

- B-bien... A mi no me va bien en ingles como a ti.

- Por algo soy tu profesor, no necesitas prestar atención si me tienes a mi - dijo con una sonrisa de auto-suficiencia. La chica se sonrojó profundamente, pero no dejo la discusión.

- Siempre nos distraemos cuando vamos a estudiar.

- Es porque eres muy hermosa como para que preste atención a un libro. - Creo que decir que se sonrojó más, esta de sobra.

- Mou, Ryoma-kun... Tenemos que estudiar... - fue interrumpida.

- Saku... - Echizen salió de su posición para enfrentarla de frente, tomo sus manos por debajo del banco y la miro a los ojos - ¿Es que piensas perdonarme? - preguntó.

- Y-yo...

El chico presionó más sus manos - Por favor Sakuno. Te juro que ya no lo soporto ¿No crees que ya sufrí demasiado?

- R-ryoma-kun... - suspiró - Yo te perdono - Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del ojiambar - Es cierto que fue un error de tu parte, y agradezco que me hayas pedido perdón, sé que te cuesta hacerlo. Pero... - Una angustia creció desde el interior del príncipe al escuchar esa última palabra - Sufrí mucho con tu indiferencia, y cuando me gritaste, y... - pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos - Yo acepto tus disculpas, pero no somos pareja, solo amigos.

_"no somos pareja, solo amigos..." "solo amigos..." "solo amigos" _

Sintió como algo se quebraba en su interior. Es cierto que fue muy feliz cuando eran amigos, pero no se comparaba a cuando estuvieron juntos, admitiendo sus sentimientos. Como pueden darte tanto y al arrebatártelo, esperar que te conformes.

- No... No me digas eso... Yo no quiero eso... - empezó a murmurar angustiado.

- Lo siento... - dijo con la cabeza gacha para luego retirar sus manos de entre las de él. Cosa que no permitió. Presionó un poco más fuerte, sin lastimarla, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Sakuno... ¿Ya no me amas? - Dio un respingo al oír esa pregunta. No se lo esperaba.

- Sr. Echizen y Srta. Ryuzaki, ¿Quisieran compartir algo con la clase?

Los chicos se soltaron rápidamente y decidieron prestar atención. La conversación quedo estancada ahí hasta que sonó la campana del receso.

- Almorcemos juntos Sakuno - dijo el chico sonriendo, fingiendo que no había pasado nada.

- C-claro - aceptó ella algo nerviosa por el cambio repentino. Ryoma tomó su mano dispuesto a salir del aula pero cuando llegaban a la puerta un descomunal grito los hizo detenerse.

- ¡Sakuno-chaaaaaaaaaaan!

- Enserio... ¿Porqué te juntas con la chica megáfono? - susurró el ojimiel mientras veía a Tomoka salir corriendo hacia donde estaban.

Sakuno se rió nerviosamente y preguntó a Tomoka que necesitaba cuando ella llegó. Pero Osakada no le respondió, se quedó observando como ellos se sostenían de la mano y al chico mirándola molesto.

- Em... ¿Te la puedo quitar un momentito, Ryoma-sama? - preguntó tiernamente.

- No.

- ¡Ryoma-kun! - Se quejó Sakuno.

- No quiero.

- Pero... solo será un momentito... - insistió la chica de coletas.

- Hmm... Sólo si me la devuelves enseguida, quiero almorzar con ella.

- ¡Hai! - Tomoka tomó las manos de la chica y cuando se estaba girando, el príncipe la detuvo.

- ¿ENSEGUIDA, ME ESCUCHASTE? - dijo con una aura malévola.

- Eh.. H-hai! - afirmó asustada la chica megáfono y salió corriendo con Sakuno a rastras.

El chico las observó y luego soltó un suspiro. Se auto-sonrió, y cuando estaba dispuesto a irse, sintió que lo agarraban por el cuello del uniforme y cuándo se dio cuenta, estaba en el armario de las canchas de tenis y era arrojado con fuerza contra los casilleros.

- I-itai... - se quejó frotándose la cabeza cuando calló al suelo. Levantó la vista desafiante hacia sus atacantes y vio a tres chicos... raros.

Estaban vestidos de una manera... ¿Como decirlo?

Anticuada.

Traían los pantalones tiro alto y dejaban ver sus tobillos con medias a cuadritos. Traían la corbata bien ajustada, lentes y aparatos. - Eh... ¿Necesitan algo?

- Escúchame bien Echizen - desafió uno. Parecía el líder - No sé que es lo que paso entre la preciosa Ryuzaki-san y tu. Pero ahora que se han arreglado, más te vale no volverla a lastimar ¿Me escuchaste? - Okey, los chiflados de siempre amantes de SU Sakuno. El problema era, que al acercarse para "amenazarlo", no solo hablaba raro, escupió en la cara de EL PRÍNCIPE.

Quitó molesto con una mano la saliva en su mejilla derecha para luego mirarlo desafiante.

Si las miradas mataran...

Los chicos se intimidaron un poco, aunque intentaron no demostrarlo. - Les voy a decir tres cosas. La primera. Tus amenazas me son indiferentes, no me asustas, puedo hasta decirte que me das risa. La segunda, no tengo intención alguna de lastimar a Sakuno, lo de ayer fue un error que no les interesa y... - calló al ver la cara de tormento de los muchachos - ¿Que?

- D-dijo s-su n-nombre... E-esta prohibido d-decir el nombre directo d-de la p-princesa sak... - el chico cubrió su boca horrorizado y sus amigos lo miraron de la misma manera, como si algo los castigaría por decir el nombre de ella.

Ryoma levantó una ceja mirándolos directamente _"rayos, donde me fui a meter, malditos raritos..." _- B-bien... - empezó algo titubeante para luego aclararse la garganta y desafiarlos nuevamente - Tercero, te recomiendo que aprendas a hablar y no escupir a la gente mientras lo haces, seria algo muy útil para todos. Adiós.

Ryoma estaba marchándose, el chico que mantenía sus manos en su boca frunció el seño por el insulto, pero cuando iba a protestar el ojiambar lo interrumpió - Ah! Y por favor, por el bien de ustedes, manténganse alejados de Sakuno - Los tres chicos abrieron los ojos como platos aguantando el aire por escuchar el nombre de la doncella nuevamente - Y por el bien de ella... - murmuró el príncipe para luego marcharse cerrando la puerta de los vestidores detrás suyo.

- ¿Tregua?

- Tregua – Las chicas se sentaron un rato en la terraza a charlar.

- ¿Sólo así? - La chica de trencitas asintió - Sakuno... Creo que se lo estás poniendo algo difícil. Ryoma-sama es muy despistado y-

- No voy a dar el brazo a torcer Tomo-chan, él tiene que darse cuenta de que _necesito _que me lo diga.

- De acuerdo amiga, te apoyare como siempre.

- Gracias – Le sonrió la chica. Y sintió a alguien apoyarse sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Ya terminaste de hablar con mi… eh, con Sakuno? – Habló el príncipe directo a la megáfono.

- Claro Ryoma-sama, es toda tuya – Dijo. Se levantó teatralmente, y se retiró.

- Ryoma-kun – Llamó la otra con algo de reproche – Casi como que la echaste.

- Pst, sería un mal trío – Sakuno se sonrojó.

- B-bueno, preparé bastante para el almuerzo ¿Quieres? – Preguntó algo tímida ofreciéndole un poco de la comida.

- Claro – Dijo el otro, y se sentó frente a ella.

Ryoma devoraba su comida mientras la chica no le quitaba la vista de encima. El silencio reinaba. Él tenía la excusa de tener la boca llena para decir algo, y al no saber que decir, estaba satisfecho. Su consciencia le criticaba que actuara como un adulto, pero sólo la ignoró.

Sakuno estaba nerviosa, y aún retumbaba en su mente _"__¿Ya no me amas?". _No quería responder eso, lo amaba. Diablos, como lo amaba. Pero decirlo suponía un obvio "yo también" de su parte, y no quería dejárselo tan fácil.

El chico terminó su comida, y dejó el contenedor vacío en medio de ellos. Silenciosamente, ella le ofreció algo para beber y el aceptó de la misma manera. En silencio.

Terminó su bebida y la incomodidad salió evidentemente hacia la luz, obligándolo a no poder pasar por alto su consciencia. Si quería terminar con esa situación de una vez, tenía que aclarar todas sus dudas.

- Sakuno – La chica tembló bajo su voz – No me has respondido lo que te pregunté.

- Yo… Em… ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? – Se insultó mentalmente por haber preguntado eso, pero los nervios la consumían.

El chico suspiró algo molesto, pero decidió seguirle el juego, al menos iba a actuar lo más cercano a la madurez que pudiera – En el salón, dime ¿Acaso ya no me amas? – Ella quitó la vista de él – Necesito saberlo.

- Verás Ryoma – Él notó la obvia falta del "kun". Ella se puso de pie – Se que dije que te he perdonado, pero no puedo olvidarme así de fácil de la angustia que sentí, y realmente no me es suficiente una disculpa, lo lamento.

Él frunció el ceño. Estaba enfadado, pero a la vez triste y culpable - ¿Pero qué es lo que quieres que haga? Ya no sé como seguir con esto – Se quejó exasperado. Sakuno aguantó las ganas de llorar.

- Sí lo sabes, sólo tienes que recordarlo – Él la miró sumamente confundido, ella le entregó una sonrisa a penas visible, el timbré sonó y huyó.

Ryoma observó como la chica corría y cerraba la puerta de la terraza tras de si. Se quedó mirando el picaporte de ésta un buen rato, sin siquiera cruzársele por la cabeza el volver a clase, y se dejó caer sobre su espalda cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo para que el sol no los lastime.

¿Qué recuerde que?

Y se durmió.

_- ¡Para ya! ¡Por favor! – Gritó la chica de trenzas descompuesta por las carcajadas. _

_El ojiambar detuvo su ataque soltando algunas risas mientras esperaba a que ella se recompusiera. Estaba en el living de la chica, compartiendo un divertido momento en el sillón. _

_- ¡Eres un monstruo Ryoma-kun! – Retó aun recuperándose. El chico río. _

_- No seas dramática, amas que te haga cosquillas. _

_- Me encanta – Corrigió ella._

_- Eso dije._

_- No, es distinto, no debes usar la palabra amar en vano. _

_- ¿Eh? – Ella suspiró – Eres una romántica incurable – Le dijo con burla y un almohadón se estampó en su cara. Una vez calló al suelo, pudo ver a la chica ruborizada hasta las orejas con un mohín en el rostro. No pudo evitar sonreír._

_- ¡Hablo en serio Ryoma-kun! – El revoleó los ojos – Decir que amas algo o a alguien, es realmente importante, no puedes decirlo en cualquier momento, solo ocasiones especiales._

_- ¿Cómo cuáles? – Picó con la sola intención de molestarla. En ese momento, realmente no le interesaba nada que tuviera que ver con el amor, era un niño. _

_- Tu sabes – Dijo ella sumamente sonrojada – C-cuando, ehm, te confiesas a alguien. O para disculparte con esa persona especial… - Agregó tímidamente. _

_Ryoma estalló en carcajadas y recibió otro almohadazo de regalo – ¡Eres un tonto Ryoma-kun!_

_Las risas siguieron y los ataques de cosquillas junto con ellas. Era un buen día._

Ryuzaki había vuelto a su casa y fue directo a acostarse, tuvo un largo día, estaba agotada. Mentalmente agotada, pero era igual, necesitaba dormir. Le rompía el corazón ver a Ryoma confundido, o molesto, o cualquier cosa diferente de feliz, relajado, y arrogante como siempre.

Extrañaba realmente pasar todo el día con él, esto de la tregua no funcionaba. Él insistía constantemente, ella no podía seguir así. Pero definitivamente no iba a dar el brazo a torcer, no señor. Con esos pensamientos, la vista se le nubló poco a poco y en solo unos segundos se quedó dormida.

Al despertar, notó que sólo habían pasado algunas horas, y se levantó a por un vaso de agua. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Se quedó allí observando las nubes rosadas del atardecer mientras bebía su agua, preguntándose como le estaría yendo a su abuela con los entrenamientos. Los ojos miel llenaron su mente al pensar en el tenis, y decidió que mejor debería seguir durmiendo otro rato más, su abuela no llegaría hasta dentro de una hora más o menos.

Distraída y con la mente en blanco, entró en su cuarto y enmudeció. Parado en medio de la habitación estaba su príncipe quien respiraba agitado y la miraba fijamente con los ojos destilando determinación y una pizca de nervios.

- Ryo-

- Te amo – La chica se cubrió la boca con sus manos sorprendida al tiempo que se sonrojaba – Te amo Sakuno, te amo demasiado – Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba. La chica no respondía y el escondió su rostro en su cabello – Lo siento, soy un idiota – Murmuró desde su cuello, ella lloró mientras le correspondía el abrazo. Estuvieron unos segundos así hasta que él se separó y la tomó del rostro limpiando sus lágrimas con los pulgares – No llores – Susurró, y antes de siquiera pensar en algo, ella estampó sus labios contra los de él.

El ojiambar se sorprendió y le correspondió al tiempo que sentía como la alegría y el alivio lo inundaban completamente mientras la apretaba con toda su fuerza contra él. La había extrañado tanto, la necesitaba tanto…

Se separaron y se quedaron observándose hasta que una alarma apareció en el rostro de la Ryuzaki - ¡Ryoma-kun! – Él la miró preocupado - ¿Y el entrenamiento?

El chico sonrió culpable preguntándose como es que pensaba en eso en este momento – Me escapé – Admitió con una sonrisa cómplice.

- ¿¡Estás loco! – Él rodó los ojos - ¡Mi abuela va a matarte! ¿Cómo se te ocurre escaparte? ¿Qué sucederá si-

- Sakuno – Interrumpió – Te amo.

**Fin**

**Bueno, se ha acabado. Que sensación extraña, realmente pensé que no tendría final. Bueno AL FIN! Jajaj, estoy feliz por sobre todo. Me alegra haber podido darle un final a esta historia que tanto quiero :D**

**Bien, ¿Alguien recuerda que pedí que me dieran ideas para continuar la historia?, bueno, estoy casi segura de que sólo me faltaba poner una de todas las que me habían dado. Y es la de que todo termine otra vez en la habitación, como había empezado, que Ryoma vuelva a entrar sin que Sakuno lo note. **

**He revisado todos los reviews (cosa que me motivó aun más a terminar), y no he encontrado quien me dio esta idea. También he revisado los inbox, y nada. Asi que aunque no se quien fue, ya que se tomo la molestia de darme una mano, le mando un enorme agradecimiento! Y si lees este fic, querida persona, y recuerdas que me diste esa idea, házmelo saber así te agradezco como es debido. **

**Bueno, quiero agradecer por acá a todas las personas que me han dejado su comentario en los capítulos anteriores, en especial a quienes me siguieron siempre y a quienes me brindaron ideas, me hizo muy feliz volver a leer todas sus opiniones y felicitaciones y demás. Me pusieron muy contenta :D Tal vez algunas ya no estén en esta comunidad fanfictionera, pero se merecen mi agradecimiento****.**

**Gracias a:**

_**Laxikita12**_, _**Polin**_, _**Lulu Buny**_, _**Yuki-Minyooki-chan**_, _**Fuck America**_, _**Aiko Echizen Li**_, _**Saku-ann**_, _**Ladykagurasama**_, _**Etterna Fanel**_, _**Miki-aoki**_, _**MagicXiomiX**_, _**Enishi-senpai**_, _**Maiisa**_, _**Jukie-chan**_, _**Andrea Hellsing**_, _**Yazumichan**_, _**Lady Night 15**_, _**Gota de Agua**_, _**SofiixBadgirl**_, _**AngelyLove-JiburuMaker007**_, _**Ryoma Echizen – Prince**_, _**Reico-chan**_, _**Tenshin-no-Tsubasa**_, _**Danii-san**_, _**Milfeulle-S**_, _**RyoSakulovers**_, _**Tsuki Echizen**_, _**Hoshina-tsukiyomi-utau**_, _**Winry-chan21**_, _**Serena92**_, _**Relena01**__**, Lado-Oscuro , Mrsz-Shmidt.  
**_

**Bueno, muchísimas gracias a todos! Me siento muy emocionada xD**

**Nos estaremos escribiendo! **

**Bye n.n**


End file.
